


【尊禮】remeet

by lovetitle



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 搬文





	

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文

　　橘紅色的夕陽掛在西邊的地平線上，在自己所剩不多的幾分鐘內努力地散發光與熱，普照大地。  
　　周防帶著安娜去超市買她想吃的布丁回來，他順道買了幾罐草莓牛奶，雖然冰箱旁邊還有兩箱庫存，但能邊走邊喝也不錯不是嗎？他想。

　　一手牽著安娜，一手拿著鋁箔包，手上掛塑膠袋，嘴上咬著吸管的周防尊，走到一半停了下來，猝然昂起頭環顧四周。  
　　亦步亦趨跟在一旁的安娜也停下來，抬起頭仰望著周防。  
　　「尊…」  
　　「不，沒事。」  
　　周防尊握緊安娜的手，細細咀嚼剛才突如其來感受到的視線，銳利如刃刺在背上，在他發現的瞬間對方的氣息卻完全消失在空氣之中。  
　　不知道對方是誰，不知道他的目的，自己的身邊還帶著安娜。  
　　周防尊決定先回到酒吧再說。

　　某棟大廈頂樓，一個身著藍衣的人推起眼鏡笑著看向周防尊。

 

00  
　　推開門，鈴鐺聲率先響起，接著是出雲的招呼，安娜拿起他掛在手上的袋子，咚咚咚地跑到後面廚房去。  
　　「安娜──，只能吃一個，剩下的要等晚飯後才能吃。」  
　　「…好。」聽到出雲的叮嚀，安娜頓了一下才回應。

　　提醒完小的，接著來處理大的。「你要來杯水嗎？」  
　　「不，等等要出去。」  
　　出雲看把整個人埋進沙發周防這樣說，要不是跟他熟識，絕對以為他再開玩笑，看起來一副等下就會睡著的樣子。  
　　啊啊啊，眼睛瞇起來了。

　　出雲回到吧檯邊看到了上頭的杯子，才想起剛才來訪的人。  
　　「對了，尊你剛出去的時候，青之王來訪了。」  
　　「選出來了？」  
　　「這個人你也認識。」  
　　「誰？」  
　　「高中跟你同班的學生會長大人──宗像禮司。」  
　　許久未聞的七個音節震動他的耳膜，在他心湖投下數顆小石子，泛起圈圈漣漪。  
　　周防尊身體抖了一下，專心在整理吧檯的出雲並未沒注意到。

　　一個突如其來的想法闖進了周防的腦袋中。  
　　那個視線是他的？

　　吃完布丁走出廚房的安娜，她看見尊的紅色正不規律地波動。  
　　她在心中默默呼喊他的名字。

 

01  
　　第一次見到宗像禮司是在高二開學日那天。  
　　周防拎著空空如也的書包，走在未曾到過的專屬二年級教室大樓的走廊上，停下看著二年九班的班級門牌，皺起眉頭，回想著早上出門前出雲說的數字到底是多少。  
　　怎樣也想不起來的周防，決定放棄思考。走錯班到時再換就好了。這麼想著的他，隨意地拉開門，過大的力道讓門板滑行在軌道上直接撞擊到底，發出巨大的聲響。在他打開門的瞬間，原先鬧哄哄的教室霎時間內安靜了下來，教室內的男男女女幾乎都往門口看去，呆愣愣地看著周防，等他走進教室、拉上門後，他們才回歸到原先的嘈雜，其中不乏對周防的細碎私語。  
　　毫不在意的周防直往窗邊唯一剩下的空位走去。周防走到空位旁邊，便直接坐了下來。  
　　教室內的桌椅皆兩兩相併，身旁的人視線依舊停留在眼前的書上，沒有看他一眼，剛才他開門時也是如此，四周發生的事似乎與這個人毫無相干。  
　　「坐下前先問過對方這是應有的禮貌。」他以兩人才能聽到的音量說。  
　　「嗯，你不是不在意嗎？」整個人癱在椅子上的周防厭厭的看向坐得挺拔端正手上拿著實體書的人。  
　　現在這個所有雜誌書籍都已經電子化的時代，一個終端、一個按鍵就能瀏覽全世界的資訊、閱讀任何一本書。以前人所謂的書現在只有在圖書館才能見到的舊時代產物，或是有特別要求的人才會購買，這佔空間又厚重的東西。  
　　「沒看不代表不在意。」終於將視線從書上移開的人，看向周防尊推了推眼鏡。  
　　「周防尊。」  
　　「宗像禮司。」

02  
　　這世界上存在著某些的必然，一個人與另一個人注定的相遇相知相惜，是謂緣分。  
　　這點在周防尊與宗像禮司身上體現得淋漓盡致。  
　　未曾相遇過的兩人，第一次相見後，兩人的相處宛若相交多年的舊友，說起話來毫不客氣針鋒相對，不論什麼事都要較勁一番，從考試分數到體育成績，從學業知識到家政廚藝，這兩人什麼都能比，也什麼都要比。平時死氣沉沉的周防，唯有在對上宗像時，眼中的神情才變得不同，似一頭蓄勢待發的野獸準備咬死敵人；宗像則會露出不同於平常溫和的笑容，像看到難得一見獵物的獵手出獵前臉上掛著嗜血的笑容，令人不禁毛骨悚然。  
　　但到底是獵人狩獵獵物，還是反被當成目標呢？

03  
　假設問一百個的人對於宗像禮司的印象為何，扣除外貌的部分，基本上答案大概脫不了──溫文儒雅、能力超群、克盡職責的人，但現在這個人卻在課堂上閉著眼睛睡著了。整間教室中唯一注意到的是坐在他旁邊的周防尊。  
　　明明不管多麼無聊的課都能做出滿滿筆記的的人，周防趴在桌子上看得趣味盎然。  
　　周防尊難得有機會可以一直注視著宗像禮司的臉，而不被其他的事物打斷，他忍不住覺得宗像長得真他媽的秀麗，這樣的美貌在女人中都沒幾個，卻出現在他這樣的大男生的身上。生長的中少年軀殼還留有中性的特質，頂著一張秀氣的臉龐，也難怪他會被誤認成女的。  
　　想起前幾天發生在校門口的鬧劇。在眾目睽睽之下被同樣性別的人告白，回絕並告訴他事實了還死活不肯接受，讓大家著實多了茶餘飯後閒聊的話題。  
　　盯著宗像的時候，周防發現他臉上透出不尋常的紅暈，鼻息也比平時粗重。八成是感冒了吧。他不負責任地亂猜。

　　「你在看什麼？」迷濛的紫羅蘭色眼眸，沒有平時銳利的殺傷力，倒是增添幾分風情。  
　　周防想，自己一定是被迷惑了，才會覺得對方沙啞的嗓音也很好聽。  
　　「你剛才睡著了。」  
　　「…沒有。」  
　　「口水。」周防尊指著宗像的嘴角。  
　　「！」宗像連忙伸出手遮住對方的視線，在摸上的瞬間他知道自己被騙了。  
　　「呵。」

04  
　　放學後在回家的路上被堵，對於周防尊來說已是家常便飯的事。初次被圍是國小的事，他們的理由是他的臉很臭要給他一點顏色瞧瞧，雖然不是頭一次打架，卻是第一次一打多，最後當然是被打得慘兮兮。有過多次的經驗後，他輸的次數越來越少，甚至沒有了，本以為這樣就能平安無事的過下去，只是別人堵你是不需要任何理由的，就連你很強想跟你打一架也能當成理由。  
　　他抓抓頭，打哈欠心不在焉地看著圍上來的人群。  
　　「啊理由什麼不用說了，等打贏我，再告訴我。」如此說著的周防尊揮出拳頭。

　　蹲在路邊的周防尊意外地看到了宗像禮司，身為學生會長的他現在不是在開會就是在處理公事，現在怎麼會在這裡？  
　　同時宗像禮司也看到了他。他穿越了重重人群走向他。  
　　「這些人是你打趴的？」  
　　「要記過什麼的隨便啦。」手壓著膝蓋撐起上身的周防尊，拎起輕不拉機的書包，轉身就要走。  
　　宗像眼明手快拉住周防，制止他的行動。「你的手不用包紮嗎？」看著對方滿是擦傷的手背，他秀氣的眉毛擰得老死。  
　　「這傷舔一舔就好了。」  
　　「不行。」丟下這句話的宗像，拉著周防尊往學校方向走回去。  
　　周防尊不是無法甩開他的手，而是沒想過要這麼做。

　　回到學校的兩人，敲了敲保健室的門，沒有人回應，他們只好自行開門進去，從窗戶外照進來的夕陽把整個室內染上溫暖的橘黃色光芒。  
　　護理師不在，擦藥的工作就落到了宗像的頭上。  
　　先用生理食鹽水洗去塵土髒汙，接著拿棉花棒沾一點藥膏，輕手輕腳地塗在傷口上，最後以紗布覆蓋，用繃帶纏起。  
　　宗像低著頭，小心翼翼地對待周防手上的傷口，彷彿他是個易碎品。在陽光照射下，宗像藍色的髮絲變為墨綠色的，白皙的臉也像抹上了一層紅暈。  
　　只負責伸出手讓別人替他包紮傷口的周防尊，饒富趣味地看著細心謹慎的宗像禮司。  
　　「笑什麼？」宗像丟出一個眼刀射向周防尊  
　　「沒事。」  
　　兩人相連的影子被陽光拉得又遠又長。

05  
　　最初是怎樣開始的，兩人已經想不起來了，被快感充斥的大腦什麼也無法思考，只能順從著身體原始的本能，圈起雙手在對方的性器上滑動著。  
　　狹小的空間裡兩人只能互相依偎在對方身上，自己與對方重疊的心碰碰碰地跳著，宛若響雷。站不穩的宗像禮司伏趴在周防的肩上，耳邊傳來細碎的喘息聲讓周防著了魔般，伸出舌頭順著對方的耳廓舔了下去，宗像禮司顫動身軀，一口咬上了周防尊的肩頭，讓所有聲音隱沒在自己的口中。周防不在意的笑了笑，手滑過敏感的龜頭，攻擊頂端的小孔。快感彷若電流一瞬通過神經爬上腦袋，揚起頭來的宗像禮司發出一聲甜膩的呻吟，在周防尊手中射了出來。抵達高潮的宗像禮司手不自覺地握緊，本在宗像禮司手中瀕臨頂點的周防低吼一聲也射了出來。  
　　脫力的宗像就著周防喘著氣，周防則倚著牆壁胡亂看著四周平息體內高亢的情緒。對上宗像迷離的雙眼，他情不自禁低下頭去。  
　　在陰暗的廁所中，鼻尖縈繞著刺鼻芳香劑的味道，褪到膝蓋的長褲，被解開的腰間皮帶，兩人手上沾著分不清是誰的體液，交換一個吻。

06

　　人以自身為圓心向外畫出一個又一個的圈，陌生人、點頭之交、同學、朋友、師長、知己，把人一一定位在其上。每個定位都有可以做與不能做的事情，一旦跨越那條界線，關係的崩壞將無可避免。  
　　發生那件事後，周防尊和宗像禮司已經回不去過去的坦蕩，他們之間徒留尷尬。碰觸到對方的身體、手指，聽聞對方的聲音，看到對方的臉，再再都提醒兩人那個荒唐的下午。  
　　漸行漸遠的兩人帶來的低氣壓籠罩整個教室，好久未曾消散。

07  
　　恢復僅有一人的日子，簡單用兩個字概括就是無聊，到學校無事可做，睡覺也不具吸引力，有趣的事物早就消失在自己得以觸碰的範圍，每天度日如年。自身感覺起來緩慢，但時間照著自己的步調前進，轉眼間已是畢業季的到來。  
　　三月的畢業典禮，綻放的櫻花紛紛落下。跟過去不同的是，他們從配角變成了主角，坐上不同的位子，周圍的人也帶著不同的心態。唯一不變的是上台作為代表的那個人，只是頭銜由在校生轉為畢業生罷了。  
　　直挺挺的背像棵大樹矗立於天地之間，低沉帶有磁性的嗓音勾住每個人的注意力，秀麗的外表是注目的焦點。脫去稚氣的少年外表，如今的他不再有人不長眼的錯認性別。

　　最後的鼓掌過後，禮堂中的人四散開來，三兩朋友聚在一起拍照合影留念，周防下意識看向他，他早已被一群人所包圍。  
　　他正要站起離開的時候，草薙走向他拍拍他的肩，給他一個擁抱，十束直接掛在他身上。隨後周防被兩人簇擁著走出禮堂，注視他背影的那道視線，在他注意到前隨即收回。

　　忘了東西的周防，讓十束和草薙先行回去，自己回到教室拿回了空無一物的書包，他再次離開學校前卻目擊告白現場。被告白的人是宗像禮司。周防尊看到這幕瞬間躲到了柱後，偷聽著這場告白。  
　　「宗像學長，我喜歡你…雖然知道不可能和你有進一步的關係，但至少在、在你畢業前…我想傳達我的心意。」女孩子的一言一語敲打在周防的心頭，要是能說出口就好了呢。  
　　從周防尊的角度看不見宗像禮司臉上的表情，只看見他掏出了什麼給那女生，接著搖了搖頭。  
　　告白方走了許久，宗像禮司像是留念又像是等待什麼的，一直留在原地。周防鬱悶地想，難道他還要再看一次告白嗎？

　　「看夠了沒？」宗像推著眼鏡看向周防尊的藏身之處。  
　　「什麼時候注意到的？」被嚇了一跳的周防尊，從柱子後走出來，慢慢走向宗像禮司。  
　　「…剛才。」周防尊沒注意到宗像禮司不尋常的停頓。  
　　在高三這年，宗像禮司長高了不少，幾乎一樣高的兩人，唯有靠著外在的高度差才能俯瞰另一方。站在階梯上周防尊由上而下盯著宗像禮司，而宗像禮司也毫不畏懼地回視。  
　　宗像禮司被周防尊的影子所壟罩，逆光的他看不清對方臉上的表情。弄不清對方要做什麼的他，直接發問了。

　　「有什麼事嗎？」  
　　「沒事。」周防雙手插在口袋中揮了揮手便離開了。

 

08  
　　一陣樂音響起，把頭埋在枕頭裡的人，伸手在床上撈了撈，沒摸著自己的手機，只得離開柔軟的枕頭山，拿起放在床頭的手機。他看了顯示螢幕揉揉眼睛按下接通鍵，又倒回去柔軟的床鋪上。  
　　「出雲什麼事？」被吵醒的起床氣隱隱在嗓音中透露。  
　　「尊，你忘了今天跟青之王約好要見面的嗎？現在你人在哪？」  
　　「啊，我在家。」他毫不遮掩地打了個大哈欠。  
　　「…你早點過來。」周防可以想見電話另一頭的出雲肯定無可奈何地揉著太陽穴。  
　　掛了電話，看向手機的顯示時間，11點05分。  
　　周防尊依稀記得昨天出雲說的時間是11點半。

 

09  
　　周防出門來到約好的餐廳已是12點多，位於市區狹小巷弄中的一間店，墨色的大理石映照出他在門口等待的身影，他望著無法看懂的招牌若有所思。

　　有個女聲打斷了他的思緒。「請問是周防尊先生嗎？」  
　　「嗯。」  
　　「請跟著我進來。」

　　身著和服的服務員走於前方兩三步遠的地方，帶著他走過曲曲折折的走廊，穿越擺放幾根枯木還有一些碎石子的中庭。  
　　這環境像是他會選的地方，若古潭般深沉且幽靜，讓人忘記自己還置身於東京市區。

　　「周防先生，到了。」  
　　在他放任腦中思緒紛亂起舞的時候，他們已經抵達最深處的包廂。  
　　服務員跪坐在地上，先向裡面打聲招呼，分三次推開紙門。  
　　還真高級啊。他想。

　　遮蔽視線的紙門被拉開後，包廂內有三個人，草薙出雲和宗像禮司，還有一位穿著藍色制服的金髮女人在裡面。  
　　周防尊落坐在包廂中唯一的空位，宗像禮司的對面。草薙的對面則是金髮女。

　　「您好，我是新上任的青之王──宗像禮司。」  
　　周防尊看了宗像禮司一眼點了個頭，隨後注意力便被草薙拉走了。  
　　「尊你怎麼這麼晚。」草薙壓低音量在周防耳邊道。  
　　「睡過頭了。」  
　　「對閣下來說，一個不意外的答案啊。」一個不屬於兩人的男聲插進兩人的對話之間，草薙尷尬地呵呵笑了。「用餐的時間也到了，我們就先行用膳，要談的事等吃完飯再說吧。」這話與其說是徵詢他們的同意，不如說是告知性通知。  
　　說完，在宗像禮司的示意下，服務員送上溫熱的手巾擦拭，接著將食前酒和先付送上桌。

　　四個人在用餐時完全沒有交談，整間包廂安靜到只聽得到湯匙、筷子在瓷盤上碰撞的聲音。  
　　在周防尊來了之後，草薙整個人放鬆下來，把心思花到對面的女孩子身上；一旁的金髮女則一直斜眼看向宗像禮司，宗像禮司專心地用膳。

　　多久不曾見過他了？三年、四年，周防尊早已記不清楚了。  
　　再次見到宗像禮司，讓周防尊回想起過去許久的日子，現在看來單純且美好的高中生活。當時的他不用想太多的事情，只要思考怎樣能打發時間過日子就夠了。  
　　誰也沒想過，當時覺得無聊的人生，竟會在數年後有了天翻地覆的改變。  
　　走在路上隨隨便便就被選為王，手中握著能顛覆整個世界的力量，身邊也多了一群夥伴，可是他的心靈卻無處可棲，飄忽晃蕩於這個世界上。

　　用完最後一道餐點，服務員收拾完所有的盤子後，宗像禮司遣下所有人。整間包廂只剩他與他。離去前草薙擔憂的看了他一眼。  
　　「第三王權者──赤之王。再次鄭重地向您自我介紹，我是新上任的第四王權者──宗像禮司。」  
　　「嗯。」  
　　「關於你手下的組織吠舞羅，我想我們有些要討論的。超能力者集團的吠舞羅是歸屬在Scepter4的管轄之下，我看了這幾年報告……」  
　　絮絮叨叨的話語，熟悉的聲音，隱藏在紫羅蘭色雙瞳中的點點亮光，散發出耀眼的光芒，經過數年依然秀麗的面容，他低下頭察看文件，衣服隨著身體的動作被往下拉扯，頸後的肌膚裸露出一大塊，細白的手指迅速地在紙張上滑過。  
　　看著宗像禮司一舉一動的周防尊覺得喉頭一乾。

　　「…周防尊，你有在聽嗎？」  
　　「啊。」  
　　「閣下，可以請您專心一點嗎？」他伸手揉了揉太陽穴，周防知道這是他表示煩躁的動作。「這些事情在你來之前已經有跟你的副手說過了…」  
　　「這樣，出雲知道就夠了。」  
　　「身為王的你…算了，跟你說這麼多也只是浪費唇舌。」  
　　「那麼這幾年來你過得怎麼樣呢？周防，像你這樣的人能成為王，能說是眾望所歸嗎，從以前你的身邊就圍繞著不少的人呢…」  
　　宗像禮司邊說邊整理散開在桌上的文件，直到抬起頭對上周防尊的眼睛，才發現他分神的原因。

　　「你一直盯著我看做什麼？」

10  
　　宗像禮司手壓在桌上，撐起身體朝周防逼近，兩人臉貼著臉，近到可以感受到對方的鼻息呼在自己臉上的搔癢感。

　　宗像禮司罩著周防尊，就像當年周防尊罩著他一樣。  
　　周防恍恍惚惚陷入過去記憶的漩渦。  
　　兩人漸漸像彼此靠近。以唇為基準，距離為零。

　　兩人分開時，宗像禮司說：「感謝款待。」接著他起身，整好衣服，拉開紙門走了出去。  
　　沒過多久，周防尊也跟著起身，走了出去。  
　　站在外頭的草薙出雲看著跟隨宗像離去的淡島，讚嘆著對方優美的身材，思索未來能否有機會跟這樣的美人接觸。

　　「出雲…」  
　　「嗯？」  
　　「被人輕薄了該怎麼辦？」  
　　「你說什麼！？」慢半拍的草薙嚇得大叫。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 原本這設定是要拿來寫長篇的，我寫不下去就寫完我想寫的部分就好  
> 我全部想寫的地方只有最後禮司親尊哥那段  
> 為了一小段，我寫了.....嗯(・_・*)


End file.
